Imperfección
by Lady Prince
Summary: En un mundo de guerra y odio, Kisame pensaba que ese atributo en Itachi sin duda alguna era lo que lo volvía aún más perfecto.


Imperfección

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

:::….:::

-Pues si hubieras visto sus rostros Itachi-san, te habrias dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento se lanzarían sobre ti - solto Kisame a su compañero de equipo con algo de zorna mirando hacia el cielo, habían salido de comer en un pueblo cercano al lugar, en donde su compañero había sido victima de varias miradas curiosas y enamoradizas de muchachas que habitaban el lugar.

Ya era tarde y se podía observar la caída del astro rey entre las montañas anunciando la llegada del anochecer. Itachi ni siquiera le miro, de igual manera admiraba la caída de la noche en silencio, siempre en silencio…

-Comprendo que te encuentren atractivo- continuo el peliazul- lo verdaderamente extraño es que, al menos en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, jamás les dediques ni una sola mirada a las mujeres que te elogian Itachi-san- Kisame camino hacia el pisando las hojas que ya caían en la naciente estación otoñal.

-No forma parte de mis prioridades Kisame- Se limito a decir el ojinegro mientras avanzaba hacia un gran árbol en el que se disponía a sentarse. Una vez en el suelo miro directamente a los ojos a su compañero, de grana altura y piel azul, con su inseparable samehada al hombro y de igual manera…mirándolo a los ojos. – Alguna vez deberías de animarte a hablar con alguna- insinuó sin apartar la mirada del peliazul.

-Tsk, no necesito tus consejos innecesarios, no debo recordarte que debido a mi apariencia la única persona que se acerca a mi eres tu- Itachi frunció levemente el seño- la perfección en cuanto al físico se refiere… esa carga la llevas tu en este equipo, y yo… bueno… yo tengo la fuerza, en eso si que soy mejor que tu, Itachi-san.

-En primer lugar, te equivocas al decir que la perfección me pertenece, el humano es imperfecto por naturaleza y de eso nadie se salva. Te puedes sorprender de lo imperfecto que puedo llegar a ser, en segunda; estoy de acuerdo en que la fuerza es tu virtud.

Kisame se hecho a reír con ganas, tomando su samehada y dejándola recargada junto a Itachi. –supongo que tienes razón, de eso ni tu te salvas… tu misión en la aldea de la hoja la ejecutaste mal después de todo. No debiste dejar a nadie vivo… y bueno... Sasuke-kun se encuentra extraviado entre las grandes naciones y su paradero no lo sabremos hasta que llegue ese día; eso demuestra que incluso para el perfecto de Itachi-san, acatar ordenes precisas es un reto.

Itachi se le quedo mirando pensando en Sasuske, era verdad; solo dejo vivir a su hermano bajo la protección de hokage y en cambio el sería perseguido como un criminal (aunque eso kisame jamás lo sabría) pero el día que se encontraran nuevamente sería para que le diera muerte en venganza de su clan…sus padres, ese pequeño gran detalle solo lo compartía con el peli azul. Al cavilar en su mente no se percato de la mirada hambrienta que le lanzaba su compañero de equipo…con quién compartía más que secretos de su pasado.

-Aunque eso sea verdad, aun te equivocas llamándome perfecto- Dijo Itachi al observar como su compañero se ponía de cuclillas frente a él, y muy lentamente se acercaba para aprisionar sus labios con los propios- la imperfección es el arte de la vida, es con lo que nacemos y morimos; en este mundo solo existe el equilibrio, más no la perfección- añadió cuando kisame le permitió tomar aire, para acto seguido recostarlo en el suelo besando su cuello-Creí que querías que me interesaran las mujeres del pueblo Kisame- dijo alzando la ceja y sonriendo un poco al ver que su amigo azul lo despojaba de sus prendas sin soltar su cuello, mordiéndolo…succionando.

- Al diablo con esas tipas…te necesito ahora- dijo un Kisame con la voz algo bronca por la exitación- mi hermoso e imperfecto Uchiha- añadió Kisame despojando a su presa del pantalón junto con los boxers de un tirón para prestarle atención a su virilidad- Digas lo que digas, para mi serás perfecto…siempre- Añadió antes de comenzar con su tarea: arrancar sexys y enloquecedores gemidos a su amante. Esa noche fue dedicada para entregarse el uno al otro como en repetidas ocasiones lo habían hecho. Kisame sabia que en cuanto Sasuke más rápido obtuviera poder, más pronto llegaría el día final de Itachi, así que se dedicaría a amarlo cuantas noches le quedarán antes del cruel desenlace. Era una carrera contra el tiempo… contra Sasuke, donde solo el menor saldría vencedor.

En un mundo de odio y guerra, la imperfección era un atributo según Itachi, Kisame pensaba que ese atributo en Itachi sin duda alguna era lo que lo volvía aún más perfecto.

:::..Lady Prince..:::

Aunque trate de corregir las faltotas de Ortografía estoy segura de que se me escaparon miles de ellas, en definitiva comer y escribir al tiempo no es mi fuerte, y menos tratándose de personajes tan difíciles en carácter como estos dos. Mi primer fic Kisa-Ita , espero no haberlo arruinado. Esta pareja si es de mis favoritas ^^ espero mejorar con el tiempo. Esperaré todo tipo de criticas y las agradeceré, todo tipo de comentario son de gran ayuda para aprender y mejorar.


End file.
